Getsurenka
by Rend
Summary: We can give up what we have, but can we give up something we never had? Inspired by the song Getsurenka by Mio Isayama [Twoshot,Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 any of it's characters or references.And I also don't own the song Getsurenka

This is just a short fic I came up with, it is based of the song Getsurenka by Mio Isayama. And I must say I just love that song. Do enjoy reading.

Getsurenka

He was out again, out with her, as he always was every night, not that I can blame him though, she genuinely nice, and very attractive. But I can't stop feeling this burning in my chest, I don't why I am feeling this pain or why it hurts so much. Maybe it's the way his eyes are always fixed on her. I doubt he even sees me looking at him, ever since we first met all he did was talk about her…Tifa Lockheart.

I mean I know they were childhood friends and all, at first when we first met, I felt some sort of connection with him, I can't explain it, it was like a spark that falls onto a steam of fuel that leads to container filled with the fuel. Slowly the spark descended onto the fuel but as soon as it ignited it quickly headed straight to the container, there it exploded. The same can be said for my feelings for him. It was quick but quickly exploded until I couldn't contain it. I know what love is, I experienced it once before many years ago, but this time it's different, more intense, like wildfire, it's so much stronger and more intense now. My past flame can't compare to what I feel now, it's like comparing a candle to an erupting super-volcano.

Here I was alone in my room, everyone else was in the lobby except for those two, they were out again, like they always were. But what I hate the most was that they did. It was decided that the girls would share one room while the boys would share another, except whenever they got back, Tifa never came to the room both myself and Yuffie shared, and I also heard that Cloud also never stayed with the other males. I wasn't stupid, I knew what was going on, but oddly enough I didn't have the courage to confront either of them.

I lay on my back, looking up at the blank uninspiring ceiling, it was so…plain, like nothing, the innkeeper should really do something about it. I can't stand it, my nerves are rattled, I grip the white sheets of the bed furiously, I want to scream, partly because he always chooses her above everyone else, always standing by her in battle, tending to her, and also because I have no idea what they are doing when they're out alone together or what they do in 'their room'. I stifle my face with my pillow, and try to scream letting the pillow cushion the sound, but before I could I hear a knock on the door. Quickly I gather myself. I can't let anyone see me like this, it's too undignified.

"Aerith, are you alright?" I hear a female voice call out, it's not the voice that I have a dislike for.

"I'm alright Yuffie," I reply while walking towards the door.

I open the door to see the sixteen-year-old ninja standing there.

"You don't have to knock you know, after all we're both sharing this room," I tell her, even though I know she will continue to knock on the door of whichever room we share for a while, after all it's only been a week since we went to Wutai, and well after the events that transpired there I guess she felt that she broke our trust and has to regain it.

Even if she doesn't act it, I can tell she feels bad for doing what she did, and I know some of the others still keep an eye on her, she still haven't earned their trust back completely. But I don't blame her, I kind of understand why she did, what she did, and I'm willing to give her a second chance, I believe she truly feels remorse, but right now my attention are on other things, primarily her recent statement.

"What do you mean?" I ask her back, "Of course I'm fine."

"Well I don't know, recently you've been acting more distant, everyone's noticed it," Yuffie said.

Honestly I had no idea that I was acting differently, it's just I can't stand being around both Cloud and Tifa, that chocobo-head is always touching her, passing his hands on her stomach, shoulders, and nibbling on her neck. And her, she's always giggling like a school girl whenever he acts like that, which is becoming more frequent, they even begin to do it in front of everyone, and it doesn't seem to bother them, I guess they're alright with it but I'm not. But right now I do some to draw attention away from me.

"I'm fine," I reply, "I just haven't been feeling to well, I guess all the battles are catching up to me," I half-lie.

"Alright, by the way, everyone want's to know if you've seen Cloud and Tifa, seems they've been missing ever since we checked in this evening," The teenage ninja told me.

Honestly I don't know how to reply, I can tell her they do this often so not to worry, but then the question on how I know that would be raised, and quite frankly right now I don't feel like being interrogated.

"I don't know, I've been here since we checked in, but I'm sure they're somewhere around town," I tell her.

"Alright thanks," She replies.

I watch as she turns to leave then I close the door. Countless thoughts rage through my mind. My feelings for Cloud that I try to express, that go unnoticed. I'm facing against the door, my body slides down so I can hug my knees. I want to cry. I can't control myself or my buring feeling to have his affection, I don't even know why I want it, all I know is that I need it and the pain it brings is unbearable.

Some time passes it's already eleven, Almost everyone has gone to sleep, Red XIII is still awake, Vincent has vanished like he always did, at nights he never stayed with the group but at mornings he's always there. Yuffie is sleeping in the bed next to mine. I however can't sleep. I decide to stay awake and I go down to the lobby, it's there I see them, they're now coming into the hotel, quickly I hide behind a column and watch them, though what I'm doing is actually spying. Cloud approaches the receptionist.

"Can I have a room?" I hear him ask the woman dressed in a blue uniform.

"Didn't your group already rent out two rooms?" I hear her reply.

Cloud's brilliant blue eyes travel over to Tifa's who's standing beside him, "We'd like a third room."

"Oh!" The woman gasps realizing what's going on by the way Cloud's looking at Tifa. I can see a blush of Tifa's face as she looks away.

"Here you are sir," The woman replied handing a key over to Cloud.

He takes it from her and wraps one of his hands around Tifa's waist. I can't control the tears that form from my green eyes. I see her snuggle closer to him as they begin to walk up the stairs. My heart…it's feels as if I have none, it seems all my attempts to get to him to notice me have been in vain, I feel the wet tears trail down my cheek. I want to get away, I can't stand being here.

I'm on top of the roof, now, there was a slight drizzle earlier so my pink dress is slightly damp. The sky is completely overcast, I know a heavy shower of rain will come soon, but I don't care, I want to stay here, I can't remember for how long I've been crying, maybe an hour or two. Whenever I find the courage to stop, my thoughts always drift back to the blond-haired Ex-Soldier. And now knowing that he's sharing a bed with my closest friend, more of those salty tears form. Like I said I don't care if the rain comes down heavy, it would only help to wash away my tears.

"Aerith is that you," I hear a voice call out.

My head shoots, up, I facing away from the doorway, so the person won't know I was crying, but I already know who it is, I would recognize that voice any where, it belongs to him. Quickly regaining my composure and wiping away my tears, I turn to face him, smiling as I always do.

I see him standing there in the door way, half dressed only in his long pants, his boots and top is gone. His strong muscular top half is exposed for me to see. I can feel a blush crawling up onto my cheeks.

"Aerith it's going to rain soon, you should come inside, if you stay out, you might catch something," I hear him say.

"Me, I'm fully clothed, you are the one that has to worry," I move towards him and push him inside. It's odd how quickly my mood can change from depression to complete joy whenever he speaks to me.

"Hey, watch it," He complains like a child as I push him inside, It's one of those things I just love about him and fins so irresistable.

I suddenly realize that both my hands are on his developed chest, I begin to blush again and quickly pull my hands away.

"umm…Aerith there's something I want to ask you," I hear him say.

"Well ask away," I reply as I playfully smile up at him.

"Well ummm…are you angry at Tifa or something?" He asks as he starts to scratch the back of his head.

I'm a bit hurt and surprised. Why is it that he always wants to talk about her? What is it that she has that I don't? Is she kinder and nicer than me? Friendlier? Or is it that she's just prettier? But I know I cannot ask those questions, so I guess I'll just stick with the obvious ones.

"What do you mean?" I ask him back.

"Well Tifa said that you've been acting distant towards her recently, she thinks she did something to hurt you, and want's to apologize," He explains.

That sounds exactly like Tifa, always thinking that everything is her fault and wanting to do more. But did she hurt me? Yes. Yes she did, she hurt me more than anyone else ever could. At the same time I feel remorse, Tifa's one of the kindest, purest people I've ever met, and I haven't been acting like a true friend, while she has been constantly trying. I have to respond, no harm in a small lie.

"I'm just been feeling spent, from all the constant battles, you know, everyone seems to be so easy at it, but I have to over exhert yourself," I quickly make up.

"And you thought you had the cut to make Solider?" He jokes. I giggle a bit, he remembered what I said to him. It warms my heart.

"I'll be fine, my body needs some time to adapt," I tell him.

"Well okay, and don't go back outside, the rain is about to fall, you'll become ill, if you stay out there, then Elmyra won't stop with the lectures, why don't you go back to bed," He finishes and begins to walk down the stairs, "I'll see you in the morning," I hear him say as he turns the corner and vanishes.

I still can't sleep, so I stealthily follow him, It's not much of a surprise when I see him go into a private room. As the door closes I sneak up to it's wooden frame, moving my brown hair out of the way I place my ear against the door to try to hear anything. I focus all my energy into that one ear.

"Hey what are you doing up?" I hear him ask.

"I was missing you," Tifa replies.

"Can't sleep without me huh?" He teasingly states.

"Don't act like you can either," She counters.

Then I hear silence, I focus more, to hear some strange sounds, I know those sounds, they're kissing. I move my head away from the door. And try to peer through the keyhole. Fortunately the keyhole is as large as my eye, so I peer through. I see them there, She's sitting up on the bed and he's standing on his feet but leaning over, their lips are locked in a furious and passionate kiss. I don't even notice that tears begin to form and that they have started to roll down my cheek.

They break the kiss, she moves over on the bed and he climbs in. They're both still sitting up, he places his hands around her, embracing her, he looks down at her, I can tell both their eyes are locked with one another, she lovingly looking up at him while he is looking down at her with the same love. Oh what would I give right now to be in her position, to be the one receiving the affection from his eyes and to be the one gazing lovingly into those deep blue orbs of his. I love him. I love him so much, but he loves his crimson-eyed childhood sweetheart. One of my tears lands in the keyhole and flows into the room.

"Did I tell how much I love you today?" I hear him ask her.

"You did, but not enough times," She replied.

They begin kissing again, then they take a break "Tifa I love you so much, more than life itself, promise me, you'll never leave me." He asks her.

"Cloud you know I'll never leave you, not now, not ever."

They kiss again, "We'll always be together, right Tifa?"

"Always and Forever Cloud, even after the end." She tells him.

I can't stand any more, I retreat to my room. I crawl under my covers and shut my eyes, the tears still come, even after I command them to stop. I want to escape into my dreamless sleep. To wake up tomorrow and everything that I saw today would be just a bad dream, but I know it wouldn't be, I always hope so every night that I go to sleep, but when I awake, I'm forced to face reality. Maybe tonight will be different, maybe everything up to this point is a dream or rather a nightmare. Of course that's what I always tell myself every night.

To Be Concluded...

* * *

Well how did you like it? Its just an idea I had. Kinda sad I know especially for all you Aerith fans, but I have a friend who dislikes her and I'm trying to get her to like Aerith hence why I put his fic in her Pov. Oh and the song Getsurenka, did I mention that I love it, it's also found on the Shadow Hearts: Covenant soundtrack and is just one of the mose beautiful and touching songs I've ever listened to. This originally started as a one-shot idea, but I decided to expand it.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII any of it's characters or references.

Well I decided to add a second and final chapter, hope you enjoy.

Final Chapter

Chapter 2: Farewell

Morning came as it always does, as it always did. And I'm still trapped living in this nightmare turned reality. Everyone is already up and in the lobby. Except for Cloud and Tifa. Apparently they aren't in the room they checked into last night, but it doesn't surprise me, at the same time I can't fathom why they won't want the rest of the group to know they're a couple. I mean I already know, and I think Vincent suspects something also, but I don't think that they actually suspect anyone knows about them.

"Geez I wonder where Cloud and Tifa are?" I hear Yuffie complain, "They do this every time we're in town."

She's right and it's very annoying. Just then however the doors at the entrance of the lobby opens and both of them stride in.

"Have you guys been waiting long?" I hear Tifa ask in her usual sweet voice.

"Well, we've been up for a while, and we haven't been doing anything particularly interesting," I reply "Where have the two of you been?"

"Oh it was such a beautiful morning Tifa and I decided to go for a walk," Cloud instantly replies.

Seems they always have the perfect excuse. But I wonder what were they actually doing while on their little walk. As if I couldn't guess.

"Well, we have to resume our search, let's go," Red XIII immediately puts in.

We've been traveling for most of the day, finally we decide to take make camp. Somehow I can't help this looming feeling that something bad is gonna happen. Normally while we stop on these little breaks, my eyes would be watching both Cloud and Tifa, while at the same time trying to make sure no one sees me, but I can't help this feeling inside me. It's like an overwhelming darkness, I can't explain it but I feel something calling me, beckoning me. I dust off my thoughts and sit next to Red. He's quite an odd one, though he may be older than most of us within the group, he's actually a teenager.

"Hey Red," I say sitting next to him.

"Aerith, something the matter?" Red asks.

"No I was just wondering, have you seen Cloud and Tifa?" I ask.

"I think they went out to get more firewood," Red replies.

He's lying down with all his feet resting and looking at the small fire we are gathered around. Something catches my attention, it was the question he asked, I've been getting that a lot, and I guess everyone sees the difference in my mood. I feel guilty, it's nothing for them to worry about, and I just feel so broken and empty. I stand up.

"I'm gonna go find them," I say.

"Hey, wait it's dangerous out at this hour," Red stands up and says to me.

"Don't worry," I reply, "I got my staff, and I'm sure Cloud and Tifa haven't gone far."

I don't know how but as I trudge through the jungle, I can actually feel myself getting closer to them, it's odd I don't want to think about them together or what they might be doing, but I can't help myself, I don't even know why I'm out searching. I have an idea of what they might be doing and I know I'll be left heartbroken, I guess I want to see if there's any chance I may be wrong and I still have a chance at being first place in his heart.

I'm almost there, I can feel it, or rather I can feel him, that strange connection with him I have. I wonder what was it that first drew me to him, maybe it was the similarity to someone I once knew, yeah that must be it, but as I grew to knew him more, though there were similar traits I realized Cloud was extremely different and before I even knew it, I was thinking about him all the time, whenever I was awake and while I slept. I guess that was the first sign of myself falling in love. It's strange you know, you think after seeing that person with someone else, after he has fallen madly in love with another and you can feel their affection for each other, knowing you now have no chance you would try to move on and find someone else, but somehow I can't do that. I can see myself happy with any other and to be honest even if I could I wouldn't want to be.

I freeze in my tracks, I can feel it they're close. Walking slowly and taking soft steps so that I won't draw their attention I stop at a large tree, there is another one fallen next to it. I look over the fallen there, and there they are, bodies pressed against each other, lips locked with one another. Wait are they using their tongues? That's kinda gross, they're kissing with such passion and fury, it's as if they're sucking each other's mouths. I can see the firewood they gathered by their feet.

The stinging pain in my chest returns, I've forgotten all about the looming darkness I was feeling earlier, my only attention are now on Cloud and Tifa. All I can do is watch from the distance, seems I've been doing a lot of that lately, watching both of them, I try keeping up my cheery façade but my traveling companions have begun to see through that. I don't notice the tears begin to fall, streaming down the dried trails that they made earlier, I don't even make any sobs as they fall, then I notice something happen, Tifa pulls away from him.

"We should go back to camp," Tifa says sadly as she turns away from him.

Something's wrong, I can feel it, something in Tifa's voice, I'm sure Cloud sensed it also. He approaches her from behind and reaches out his hand to hold her shoulders, but she breaks off contact again. Now I definitely know something is wrong with Tifa, I may be both envious and jealous of her but she's still my friend and I respect her, and I know how much she loves him, she would not brush him away unless something serious is wrong.

"Tifa," I hear Cloud's voice, I hear the concern, fear and love mixed into his voice. It sounds so ethereal, like something divine. I just wish I could hear him talk to me like that.

"What's wrong Tifa?" He asks, turning her to face him, he lowers his head to hers and move his hands to her skirt, it looks like he's trying to loosen something but I can't be sure.

"Please don't," I hear fear, uncertainty and compassion in Tifa's voice as she pulls away once again.

"Tif, is something wrong," He embraces her from behind, "You're acting back like you did for our first time, when you were still a virgin."

After hearing his remark, I shut my eyes tightly, I had only learnt that they were staying together at our first time in Kalm. I wonder just how long they were sleeping together.

"Cloud there's something important you should know, but I can't tell you, I want to, I know I should, but…" She's cut off.

Cloud turns her to face him once again, he kisses her temple, "You know I love you Tifa Lockheart, more than anything else."

Tifa sighs and lowers her head. What's she so sad about? What I wouldn't give to hear him say those words to me instead.

"Cloud…I…" She begins again.

"Tifa, you know I could never be angry at you, whatever you want to say, you can say it when you feel most comfortable, but know this my love, their is nothing on Heaven and Earth that would ever be able to reduce my love for you," He says.

Oddly I can feel my tears dry up, I not so sad anymore. I know he's honest. Cloud is not the type of person to raise his voice or grow angry at the people he cares for, and I know now matter how hurt or upset he is, he would never raise his hand or voice at Tifa.

"There's something else you should know Cloud," Tifa says.

Though I may be some distance away from them, I can clearly see he's smiling down at her. She breaks eyes contact with him and looks at his chest.

"Cloud I think I may be pregnant," She says.

That hit me with the force of a freight train, Tifa pregnant? Memories flood my mind, wait that would explain her earlier actions. She's always been fighting by Cloud's side, but lately she's taken a back row and allows Red to fight in her place. At the same time a new wave of sadness overcomes me. The tiniest speck of hope for me now winning his heart, no matter how small or non-existent it may have been is now gone.

I watch through my silent storm of tears as he happily picks her up and spin her around in the air.

"Cloud put me down," She protests.

He then hugs her tightly, "Tif, are we going to have a baby?" He asks excitedly.

"I'm not sure, I've taken a pregnancy test, and it turned out positive, but I have to get a blood test to be sure," She replies.

"Then we'll go back to town at first light," Cloud replies.

"Cloud we can't, Sephiroth we have to…" Tifa begins.

"Tifa, you're most important and our unborn child, I'll never be able to go on if anything happened to you," Cloud says.

"Don't you think you've watched enough," A voice says right next to me.

I fall back on my butt. I didn't realize someone else was there. I look up to see Red standing there. We're a good distance away from Cloud and Tifa, so I know they wouldn't have heard us.

"We should go now, if you listen to anymore, well you shouldn't," Red says.

It's then I realize he knows everything, "Red I just, I…" I'm cut off.

"Sorry Aerith, I know you want to know what goes on with Cloud, but as you can see, his heart belongs to another, you should pry into his personal life now, especially when they're about to start a family," Red explains.

"How did you get here? And how did you know?" I ask him.

"Truthfully, I followed you, besides, I'm made for sneaking around in these jungles," Red says.

Red and I retreat, leaving the two lovers to their privacy, it's wrong for me to constantly being their business, but I love him, I love Cloud, I truly do, but I can't make him happy, not the way Tifa makes him. We return to the campsite, everyone's gathered around the fire, even Vincent, about twenty minutes later both Cloud and Tifa emerge with the firewood that was on the ground where they were. I deliberately don't look at them yet I am able to track their movements, they take their place around the campfire. I can hear Barret and Cid arguing, Yuffie tries to argue with them but is being told to shut up. Vincent is a quiet as ever. Nanaki is trying to have a conversation with him. Then there's those two 'the couple'. Tifa is sitting between Cloud's legs, her body resting against his, he's playing with her hair, his lips mouthing words into her ear, making her giggle. I guess they're not going to tell everyone the news. Yet another tear, a droplet amongst the storm of tears I've already shed, makes its way down my cheek. I'm hurt but it doesn't hurt so much anymore.

It's late and everyone's retired for the night. I don't know who's on watch, both myself and Yuffie are here in our tent. Red and Vincent in there's, I don't know about Barret's and Cid or Cloud and Tifa's. Yes they also share a tent when we camp out, but right now, my thoughts are on something else, something looming, ever since Cloud got the black materia, I've been sensing a growing treat. I can't explain the feeling but I get the feeling I'm needed else where.

I can't sleep so I leave the tent. I notice the fire isn't completely out and there's one person sitting close to it. The same person who stole my heart. I suddenly get an idea. Cloud's eyes are intently focused on the fire, he had loosened all his armor, only in his sleeveless t-shirt and long black pants, he's also barefoot, his Buster sword is located close to him within arms' length in front of him.

I can see the change in his expression when I place a blanket over his cold form, even though he's close to fire, it isn't as big as when we ate dinner, it's died down and there's no more firewood for it.

"Tifa," He says her name as he reached on of his hands over to hold mine, which is on his shoulder.

"Care to try again," I reply sitting next to him.

He is startled for a bit but almost immediately regains himself, "Are you okay Cloud?" I ask.

"Yeah sorry about that, I thought…"

"I was Tifa," I finish for him.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Well as you can see I'm not," I state.

He's silent, he no longer pursues a conversation, I wonder if he would if I was Tifa.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him.

"Tifa," He answers, "Aerith, Tifa's pregnant."

I don't act surprised, I can't I already knew that, two of my closest friends are going to have a baby. The attention of my eyes are now on the dying flame, "I know," I say softly.

"You do?" He asked slightly disturbed.

I know he's looking at me surprised.

"I went out looking for you guys today in the woods, I over heard you talking," I hug my knees with my hands, my eyes are still on the source of retreating light.

"Oh, then I guess you know about us, huh," I can tell he scratches the back of his head as he says that. It's just something he does when he feels awkward.

"Hey Aerith, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

Now I look at him surprised, "What?"

"Well say everything does turn out all peachy, we defeat Sephiroth, stop Shin-Ra, Tifa, I wanna marry her," He confesses himself to me, "I guess I want your help on finding a way to propose to Tifa, since you're both girls you know about this stuff."

"Well I guess I can help," I reply, trying desperately not to hear the sound of my shattering heart...yet again.

His eyes are on the flame, "You know it strange, I sometimes I hear voices in my head, it's not normal voices like normal people have, it's different it talks back to me, and tells me stuff, to tell the truth I'm not sure about anything."

"None of us are, but we're still here, trying our hardest aren't we?" I ask him. Honestly I don't know what brought about this change in him, Cloud was not much of an optimist, but when he mentioned things turning out well a few seconds earlier, I though he was changing.

"It's not that, I mean we could fail, but then where would that leave us? I don't wanna lose anything important to me, I wanna protect Tifa and the baby, I want everything to turn out fine, but with me nothing ever…" He trails off.

"You think something bad will happen?" I ask.

"I don't want it to, Tifa's too important to me, I can't lose her, if I do, I feel I will die as well, but there's this feeling inside me, like something looming, something dark is overhead." He confesses again.

I know that looming feeling he's talking about, I feel it too. I'm not sad anymore. I realize now that he truly loves her, no part of his heart was ever mine to take, it had always belonged to Tifa.

"Hey Aerith, your materia, it's glowing," Cloud says.

I look at him inquiringly, he responds by pointing to my hair. I suddenly realize I feel something warm on my head. I quickly use my hand to take the materia from on my ribbon. It's glowing a warm feint light, but it's so warm. I hold it close to me. As if on queue all them memories held within the materia wash into me, millions of thoughts, trapped memories flow into my mind. Then as quickly as it happened it disappears, as if someone shut the tap to the memories. But it doesn't matter my mind has absorbed the memories, and I gain a newfound knowledge.

"Aerith," I hear Cloud calling my name, I instantly snap out of my daze and look at him. I smile.

"Don't worry Cloud," I get up and pass him, "Everything will be alright."

Yes they will be, I know now, I know what I have to do. I realize what will happen, and what I have to do to stop it. I stop in front my tent. I have to leave, yes I must, it's the only way.

----------

Shortly after I left Cloud, I came to him in his dreams once more, but no matter if I tell him not to worry and don't pursue me I know he will. He's not the type to let his friends go especially when they are in danger, and I know I'm in danger now, I know how to stop Sephiroth's ambition. But still, I can't place them in danger, I must stop him.

I'm at the altar now, at the bottom of the ancient city, I praying, hoping my prayers are answered and the power hidden within my materia are unlocked. It's the only way.

I hear a sound, it's a footstep. My eyes are closed from my prayers but I know who it is. I can feel him. I can feel his presence. It's been quite some time since I last saw him. I wonder if he's any different. It's getting closer and closer, till I can feel him right in front of me, slowly my eyes open and I see him standing there in front of me. The others are behind. He's looking at me with a somewhat sad expression, his sword is thrown against the side of the altar. I wonder what happened. Then nothing else in the world matters. I feel something pierce my chest and sink into my stomach impaling me. My body falls limp. Oddly I feel no pain. I can feel the life leaving my body, my eyelids are heavy, I look to see my last sight. It's Cloud, I can see the shocked expression in his eyes. I see Tifa, she's crying, Cloud is trying to comfort her. If only I had the strength left to speak, but I can't, this is the end, I know it, I only hope my prayers are heard, if it was then my endeavor was not in vain. This is it them moment of my passing. My strength is gone, my eyes close but I say one final message in my mind:

Cloud my love, the one who stole my heart. I know you love Tifa, so be good to her and treat her with kindness and respect and keep on loving her. You know even though Cait Sith said out stars were a perfect match, you and Tifa go much better together Wherever I'm going I'll be watching over both of you.

And all my friends thank you, I'm glad I got to meet each of you, I haven't regretted any of our time spent together and I'm glad I got to know all you all and became friends. Barret, trying taking things easy sometimes and don't over think things, don't be so angry all the time, smile one in a while, I'm sure it would make Marlene happy.

Red XIII, Nanaki, be ever steadfast and alert, keep your friends with you at all time, I'll know you'll grow to be as strong as your father maybe even stronger and you'll be one of the mightiest guardians of Cosmo Canyon.

Cid, stop cursing so much. Be kinder to everyone especially Shera, she loves you, and I know you love her also, I know you gave up your dream for her, other chances will come along, and you'll be much happier also, sorry we couldn't have tea one last time. Oh and stop smoking, it's bad for your health.

Reeve, I never got to meet you, but I know you're a good person and will go on to do great things, I wish I could have met you, but always know the different from right and wrong and you'll be fine.

Yuffie, my ninja friend, know I have never thought ill of you, you were my friend and confidant, someone I can talk with to always cheer up, you'll be a great leader one day, I can already see Wutai becoming famous.

Vincent, oh dear Vincent, learn to forgive yourself, you're to hard on yourself, don't be drowned by memories of the past, look to your future, I'm sure things will get brighter.

And Tifa love him, with all your heart, and take care of him, he can be a child at times but I know you two will live a happy life in the end, I know how much you both love each other and I'm jealous of you, but you love him the same way I did I realize that now, maybe even more so take care of him, also know you were the one I looked up to and admired, so if there was anyone to capture Cloud's heart, I'm glad it was you.

So my friends I bid you….farewell.

-Fin

* * *

There story's done, kinda sad, though Aerith's monologue was a bit too long, I sill decided to put it in. Well story over, how about taking a few seconds to tell me what you think? 

Rend


End file.
